


Hunger

by sinisterkid92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Force Bond, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, The Last Jedi Spoilers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDIIn the months after The Last Jedi their bond has remained, and it has only grown stronger and more persistent. One night they find each other when they're in bed... and inappropriateness happens.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can't add The Last Jedi as a fandom for this and that makes me very annoyed. 
> 
> Anyway, here is my first smut fic for Star Wars, I hope you like it!

She felt him before she saw him. It was often like that. Everything seemed to shrink in size and importance around her, all the energy in her body - the force - focused in on him. The air stilled, barely moving around them. For such a long time she had hated how they were pulled together by the Force, like it betrayed her by forcing her to face him almost daily. After the fight on Crait she’d struggled with the bond between them that wouldn’t go away no matter what she did.

The first weeks they had fought. Everyone on the new base must have thought she was losing it with the amount of shouting that was heard from her chambers. It exhausted her. All the fighting with him and how he seemed to just swallow her insults, refusing to reciprocate like she wanted and needed him too. He argued back. Shouted and grew impatient with her. With how she refused to understand. She just wanted to throttle him, get some sense into him.

He was imprenetable. She couldn’t get to him. No matter what she hit him with, which admittedly sometimes were physical objects that went right through him but hurt him nonetheless, his resolve remained. He wanted to decimate all things belonging to the old world, which included the Resistance. 

Months they spent in silence, ignoring the other person. Whatever it was that kept them connected seemed to grow aggravated with them. Their connection just grew stronger, pulsating almost in its intensity as it pushed them together more and more often, until she could barely remember a time when he wasn’t there.

This was the first time he showed up at night since Ahch-To. The base was wrapped up in silence, the isolation from the rest of the galaxy seemed the most palpable after the sun had set. Just a few remained awake, tucked away in a room on the other side of the base, ready to sound the alarm if they needed to. 

She twisted around in her cot to turn around and face him, expecting him at the far side of the room at the distance she usually found him. Instead he was just next to her, his large body somehow curled up in her cot. The sight of him nearly had her fall off her bed. The last time she’d seen him this close was in the elevator they took to see Snoke. It felt like a lifetime ago, not months. 

“What?” she squeaked, arching her back away from him to get some space between his face and hers.

“So she speaks,” he said, a nearly imperceptible smile starts on his face before it falters. That look in his eyes was there. She wished she could forget it. Wished she didn’t have to see it. He didn’t look like an evil emperor, and that was what made it all hard. He just looked like a scared and lonely boy. 

“You’re in my bed,” she said, unable to move. He was so close to the edge he was almost falling off. 

“You’re in my bed,” he countered, a glimmer of amusement flickered in his eyes and she relaxed a little. 

“Why?” It wasn’t the anger she wanted to have in her voice, there was more wonder than anything else. All these months and they still didn’t have an answer to what was holding them together, and why. She’d read some of the sacred Jedi texts, but she wasn’t that good of a reader and they weren’t exactly an easy read. The language was so old it nearly felt foreign to her. She'd yet to find an explanation there

His eyes weren’t on hers, they were moving across her face as if he were mapping her out for memory. “I think it is impatient, the Force it… it wants us together.” He sighed and locked his eyes with her. “Whatever this is, it won’t go away.” His voice was low, as if he wanted to make sure everything he said was for her ears only. These moments it felt like they were the only ones in the world that existed. 

“I thought with Snoke… that it would go away.” The tension disappeared from her body, and she relaxed closer to him. Barely two inches separated their faces. Despite him not actually being there she could feel his breath on her cheek. Soft puffs that vibrated something inside of her. 

“He wasn’t the one who pushed us together.” His voice was even lower now, barely a murmur, a deep rumbling in his chest. With him something awoke inside of her, something that wasn’t the Force but felt just as powerful and compelling. It whispered underneath her skin to get closer to him, touch him, kiss him. It was a craving that she didn’t understand. She felt nothing like it. Like a deep hunger in her lower belly that clenched and yearned like a starving stomach for food. 

“Then who did?” she breathed, watching his face as his eyes locked on her, his eyebrows as they rose just ever so slightly, nose wide and so very him, lips that she wanted to brush with her own lips. 

“The Force, it wants us…” she realized as she felt his breath on her lips just how close they were, and that she didn’t want to pull away “together.” When her eyes flickered up to meet his she nearly saw double as her eyes crossed to look into his. He wasn’t looking her in the eyes anymore though, his eyes were on her lips and her breath halted as she realized, and he looked up.

It felt like it was impossible for more air to get sucked out of the room, as if it was as still as it could be, as if they could not feel any more isolated than they already were. She was wrong. Everything ceased to exist, nothing but him. Her breath stopped in her chest.

When his lips pressed against hers it was as if air rushed into the room and into her lungs, and she couldn’t do anything but fall into him. His tongue brushed against hers and it was as if electric shocks were buzzing through her body demanding more. Demanding him closer. She grasped his face between her fingers and reciprocated him. They were both fumbling eager, and neither expecting nor understanding what was happening. It was all new. It was all strange. A first that set the sky on fire. The Force inside her didn’t flow or hum like it would as she meditated, it ignited and it pulled from him as he pulled from her. It was a storm in fervor but it was not agitated. It was a celebration. A call out to the world, to the galaxy. 

Closer, she thought, closer. Wrapping her leg around his, hooking it behind him to pull him in. Closer. She gasped when she felt him, a hardness that she’d heard about. Giggled whispers with friends she’d made over the years. Of men and women and desire. Desire, she thought. She’d been hungry in her life, she’d been wanting for belonging, but she had never desired like she desired Ben in that moment. 

She pressed against him, closer. Felt that spark of friction as she did. More, she felt him think, more she thought herself. Lips on lips and her against him rubbing. Each time she brushed against him a spark lit up her spine. Nothing had felt this good before. His breathless moans against her lips, her moans in reply. No words. His hands fell on her hips and guided her motions. More, they thought together and he rolled on his back with her above him. 

It freed their motions, she could press closer to him, gravity holding her close. She didn’t want to let go of this, of this moment and him and this feeling that grew inside of her. Their tongues brushing against the other became less languid more hurried more greedy. His hands explored her body. The soft almost not there curve of her waist, her legs that moved her against him, pushing her night shirt up to feel her naked skin against his, her breasts in his palms. Her hands did the same, darting across the naked skin of his torso as if she was scared to miss an inch of skin. Gripping his muscles as she grinded against him. 

Then the world exploded. 

She felt it coming like a pressure in her head, in her body. Something building that she knew she needed to chase. She could feel the same in him, a tingling pressure that had them holding their breaths, foreheads pressed against each other’s, no longer able to kiss, eyes locked in each others. 

That is how they fell apart. 

When she came to again, slumped over Ben’s chest with her muscles feeling like jello, the world felt fuzzy at the edges. Warm, gentle, and fuzzy. She didn’t want this to end. This moment with him warm and hers was what she had wanted for so long. How could she give it up willingly? Still, as the glow started to dwindle she remembered who he was, what he had done, and his resolve to remain that way. 

She pushed herself up and off him, sitting on the bed beside him so that she could see his face. He was looking back up at her, an expression on his face that she couldn’t quite read. Vulnerability, something lost and almost found, she thought and wanted to help him. She wanted to give him what he needed but she couldn’t. Not like this. He seemed to realize what she was thinking as he sat up too, once again their faces just inches apart. 

“I don’t know what it is about you,” she said, scared and hopeful all at once. 

“I try but I can’t stop wanting you,” he said, his hand brushing her cheek. Despite herself her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch. It was so easy getting lost in him. “I don’t think we’re supposed to.”

Her eyes opened, like someone had dumped a bucket of water over her. 

“I don’t understand it.” She drew away from him, tucked into herself at the foot of the bed. “I’m not joining you, and you’re not coming back here… what is the purpose?” 

“One day we’ll know.”


End file.
